The present invention relates to orthopedic devices including a support member which is configured to the actual or desired shape of a user""s body part and is removably attached to the user by a support structure. The support member includes a variable force applicator for adjusting and directly applying force to the user with an indicator for displaying the force applied. More specifically, the present invention relates to dynamic braces, and in particular to a xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d dynamic wrist brace that reduces and maintains the reduction of extra articular fractures of the distal radius by applying a palmarly directed force to the metacarpals and distal carpus.
Orthopedic braces for immobilizing or providing limited movement of the hand and/or wrist, to allow for healing, are known, and include conventional and dynamic types of braces. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,767,708 to Keropian relates to an orthopedic hand brace having a forearm support which is pivotally connected to the hand support, whereby lateral movement of the hand brace is possible.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,044 to Carter, the distal ends of struts which form part of the forearm and hand assembly supports are connected at a rotation plate which limits rotation of the hand assembly support relative to the forearm assembly support. The proximal ends of the struts may be slidably received within sleeves and coact with tension or compression springs.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,078 to Carter, the wrist brace includes a palmar and dorsal hand support. Dorsal pressure is applied to the hand through an inclined lateral support which is integral with a lateral extension that is pivotally connected to the arm assembly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,469 to Patchel, a dynamic wrist splint is described in FIGS. 16-19, where hand and arm assemblies are pivotally connected to one another. The dynamically adjustable force is provided by the flexible palmar strap and pad, and rotation of the strap relative to the palmar strap.
In the above devices, the inter-relationship of the varied parts is very complicated. Thus a need exists for a simplified orthopedic device. Also, the above exemplified devices do not provide an adjustable, palmarly directed force with automatic feedback on the amount of force applied to fix the fracture, with the intent that the displacement can be adjusted so as to generate the appropriate amount of force.
The present invention relates to an orthopedic brace which provides the automatic feedback on the amount of force applied to maintain or reduce a fracture or to maintain or reduce a malalignment or to change alignment, so that the appropriate amount of force can be applied. The brace includes a first support member configured to fit a user""s body part and is connected to releasable structure for attaching the brace to the user. The configured support member includes a variable force applicator to increase or decrease pressure/force applied to the user and an indicator for displaying the amount of force that is applied.
One object of the present invention is to provide an orthopedic brace with automatic feedback on the amount of force applied to a support member configured to fit a body part of a user and fix a fracture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wrist brace with palmarly directed force feedback.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a knee device with feedback on the amount of force being applied.
A still further objected is to provide a simplified brace that can be easily adjusted.
A further object of the present invention involves providing a method for maintaining or reducing a fracture or maintaining or reducing a malalignment, or changing the alignment, in response to the automatic feedback of the orthopedic brace of the present invention.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be apparent herefrom, or may be learned by practice with the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the structures, instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims. Accordingly, the invention resides in the novel parts, structures, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.